


Break In

by XN30NX



Series: Afton Fucker [4]
Category: Five Nights at Freddy's
Genre: ALL GENDERS ARE WELCOME IN THIS FANFIC, Age Difference, First Time, Grinding, Kissing, Loss of Virginity, Neck Kissing, Other, Tongue Twisters, Virgin Reader, Virginity, age gap, reader is 18 in this fanfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-09
Updated: 2020-08-09
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:41:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25720741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XN30NX/pseuds/XN30NX
Summary: You decide to break in Freddy Fazbear's Pizza, but somebody stops you
Relationships: William Afton | Dave Miller/Reader
Series: Afton Fucker [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1871476
Comments: 4
Kudos: 62





	Break In

**Author's Note:**

> Relationship: Graphic Novel!Dave Miller x Reader
> 
> Gender: Male/Fluid
> 
> Fandom: Five Nights at Freddy's
> 
> Contains: Age gap/Age differences, Sex
> 
> Rated: 18+

You we're like thoses troublesome young adults who loves doing mischevous things, like scaring kids, spray everywhere, stealing things, smoking and misbehave their parents, tonight you have a plan and decide to break in Freddy Fazbear's Pizza and probably ruin the pizzeria, but now you were grounded in your room, sitting on your bed and looking boring and annoyed, you stare at your window and look outside and then at your bed sheet, then you got an idea, you smiled devilish, you grab your bed sheet and knot it, made it a rope, you look around where to secure the end of your rope, you look down at the bed frame, it is quite big so you knot it, you open your window and throw your rope and grab it and get out of your room and fall down until you feel the grass you look up to your house and smile and move your arms to your hips "Heh, That was easy" You said and go to the pizzeria You finally found the pizzeria 

You walk towards the double doors, you pull the latch, it didn't work, you pull the latch but harder with your leg up to the door, you groan of anger "Hope they forgot to close the windows" You said and look around the pizzeria to find a open window, you found one in the right side "Yes!" You shout of joy, sparkle in your eyes, you climb up to the window, you look down to the floor, it has black and white scares, it must be the bathroom, you fall, your feet touch the floor, you walk towards the door and peek out, no security guards out there, good. You walk out of the bathroom and look at the three animatronics, you grab your spray bottle and started to shake it "Let's make you fabulous" you told the animatronics, when you're about to spray the animatronics you heard a creaking sound, someone is actually there 'Shit!' you thought and find something you can hide, the backstage, you run towards the door and hide, you peek out, you heard footsteps, it was a middle aged security guard, he looks like a mess, his brow hair is messy, bags under his silver eyes, yep totally a mess, you bet his life is unlucky than yours, while you were focusing his look and making fun of him he comes closer to the animatronics and the worst part is, he found and grab your spray bottle, you're screwed "Oh fuck..!" You mummble, the security guard turn his flashlight and go searching you

You really need to get out of here, now! You step back, your back hit the shelf and the heads from the animatronics fall down and made a loud thump "Shit! Shit! Shit!" You shout, the footsteps are getting closer you hid under the table and stay quiet, the security guard open the door and look around, you heart is starting to beat so fast, you were so scared that he may caught you and tell your parents what you did here, he walks out of the room, phew so close, you get up from the table, you look around the Dinning area, he's nowhere around, you smile and walk out of the room and ready to leave the pizzeria 

"Where do you think you're going?" A hand grabs your arm, you feel nails going futher your skin, you look behind you, it was the security guard looking down at you with an annoyed expression, you were so helpless right now with this man. You tried to free yourself from his grip "Let go of me, old man!" He grab the flashlight and turn the light to your face, you cover your eyes, the light is hurting your eyes "What are you doing here? Spraying the animatronics?" "It's none of your bussiness! And dude, can you turn off your flashlight you're making me blind" You shout "If I had the chance to meet you again, could tell your parents what were you doing here, I wonder how they feel about their child" He smirk, you face were so red of anger, you spit in his face "Oh yeah? what if, if...your kids think about their oh so perfect dad? huh?" You shout at him tried your hardest to roast him, he cleans the mess you made to his face with his hand and looks at his hand and then at you "Now you done it" Your eyes were wide, you were so fucked up right now, he yank your arm harshly and walks towards the backstage room "Whe-Where are you taking me?" he push you harshly to the table, you move your body but he stops you by grabbing your arm down the table and grab a knife and goes towards your neck

"Hey! Hey! Hey! Please don't kill me!" you plead and stop his other arm "Give me a good reason why I shouldn't kill you" he ask "Because...Because if you kill me, my parents will go ape shit and the police would find my body and arrest you" you told him, he look at you and thought for a moment but then smile widely "I don't think so, have you heard the rumors what happend here?" "W-What?" "You don't know? You must be new here, back in the 80's, 4 childrens were missing the same pizzeria, a bunny suit lure them in the backstage and thinking he will give them cake and pizza but they were murder by him and he hid their bodies in the animatronics suit" jesus christ this man is sick! "Any last words? he move his knife so close to your neck, you need to get out of here but theres was nothing to stop him you look around how to stop him but you give up and you know what you're gonna to do "Um, yeah, you have something in your mouth" You point at his mouth "Where?" "This" You grab his tie and yank him and yank him and smash your lips to his 'Ugh! his mouth smells like alcohol!' your thought and yes his breath smells terrible, you keep your eyes close but his eyes were so wide and his face was red but then gives up and close his eyes and moves close to you and hum 'Keep calm! Keep calm! Soon when it's over he will let me go-' " 

Mmm-!?" Your thoughts were interrupted when his tongue enters inside your mouth, you accept his request and both your tongues were dancing together 'God I'm not gonna handle it...' his other hand leaves his knife and moves towards your chest, you whimper he stop kissing a drool of salive were both of your tongues and both of your were panting and sweating, he then moves his head towards your neck and started kissing it and bitting it "D...Dude...You need to...chill out..." you plead, you feel your pants getting wetter not only that but his legs moves closer between your legs "Ah!" you feel something harder between your legs you look down at your legs, your eyes were so wide and your face was so red of what you see, an erection, "Mmm...!" He grinds against you once more, and bites his lip, he can't handle his hardeness no more he wants to be inside you, he takes your pants and underwears off with your shoes and spreads your legs and then he takes his pants off "W-Wait!" You stop him "Umm...God this is so embarrasing to say this...but, can you be gentle, please? This is my first time..." "Not so though, hmm?..." he smirk at your blushing face "Shut up..." You mummble and look away feeling embarrased then you feel the tip of his cock enters inside you and then goes fully inside you, you yelp, you close your eyes tigther and bite your lip harder your legs were tremble, he started thrust slowly, you feel his cock streching you inside, then he decide to go a little faster and harder, you moan and panted, it feels so good! "Hah...You feel so good inside...So tight...!" He grunt and keeps thrusting and fucking you harder and faster, you were moaning louder and he was grunting louder he grabs your legs and moves them apart, he keeps thrusting you harder, you almost feel the tip of his cock hitting your g spot "Hah...! I'm...I'm almost...! There!" Fuck! He's gonna cum inside you! "Ah! Dude! You're...Getting...Faster! Ah!" He push harder both of you moan when he came inside you, you yelp when he pull out of you, he started to put his pants up "You...fucking asshole..." You said in anger, you started to put your pants and underwear up you walk towards him and hit his shoulder with yours, when you're about to leave he grabs your arm and gives you kiss "Can I go now?" You ask him in a annoyed tone "If you break in again, I won't be nice with you" He replied "Whatever" You yank your arm out of his grip and leave the same spot you found, not only you break in a pizzeria but you also lose your virginity with this man.

**Author's Note:**

> internet: neon, it's 4 pm, time to simping william afton
> 
> me: y̡̧̦̹̟̩̭͖̙̺̤͕͈͉͕͉̽̆̃̐͊̅̾́̉̑̄̌͐̾̏͛̕͢͟͞ͅ ̦̄ẹ̢̠̲̫̪͔̼̟̠̗̐̀̈͊͆̎͂̎̍̄̌̆̈́͟͟ ̧̺̘̫̟̥̦̦͔͈̥̳͙̭̣̫̼̯̏̄̇̋͑͛̔͆̑͋̊̏̈͐͌̆̕͢͠ş̧̛̝̲̜̮̬̝̣̳̤̩̗͈̼͇̘̘̜̲͎͍̜̈́͛̎̽̒͗̽̿́́͆̿͗͂͛̈́̏́͘̕̚̚͟,̛̰̖̻͎͇͓̮̩̗̟͍̤̎̿͂͛̒͗̽͋́̑̓̎͢͠ͅ ̾͆͜ͅḧ̡̨̛͔̩͓̟̦̯̫̩̤̭̫̝̞̭͙̺͇́̂́̉̍̍̌̊̈́͑̑̄͒͐́̑́͛̚͜͟͡ ̛̲͉̥̠͎̥͊̌̉̌̑͘͢o̢͈̯̟̠̭̩̬̍͆͋͒̇̈̂̊͢͞ ̢̧̛̛͕̣̫̳͇̠̲̤̥̝̝̥͉̰̹̥̋́̌̀̃̔̄̉̒̑̋͆̓́̂̐̐̚̚͘͘͜͢͟͜͟͢͠n̨̛̼͓̭̰͍̯̠͔̞̩̭̪͍̠̥̙̺̙̬̒͗͂̈́̇͗̇̑̄̋̆̎̋̉̒͆̃̚͢͢͠͡ ̤̗̖̰͇̼̱̲̘̎̎͛͆̄͑͐̏̈e̺̙̞̳͖̼̟̦͙͕̲͗́̎͂̐̔̔̋̀̄͗ ̡̢̨̢͍̝̦̥̖͙̅̍͐͛̋͐͌̐̊͘͜͟͢͝͝y̨̢̦̖̞̺͇̹̭͚͍̜͎̰̥̥̟̖̬̏̿̆̀͋̅̍͋̽̄̀̂̆͐́͋̾̋͠.̞͖̳͍̎̓̔͌ ̨̨̧͙͍̬͍͎̲̲̯̠͉̠̣̈́͆͛͊͐̑͑̃̑̃͒͗̊̐̕͜͝.̨̨̫̻͖͈̺͕̳̞̘̺͓͍̣̝̮͔̋̐̓̍̾̃͛̔͊̅̒̓̒͘͜͡͝͠ ͈̋.̼̻͎͍͕͍̮̾̈́͗̃͆̑͐̋͂͌͜͜ͅ


End file.
